


We can be dangerous. We will be.

by Madworld



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Agents, BAMF Charles, CIA, Charles worst fear, Hank and Alex working together, How X-men FC should have gone, M/M, Mutant Rights, Telepathy, mentions of telepath hate, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles senses intruders. He and Erik bolt to the disturbing scene and Charles surprises everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Although really if we want to-

Charles amused tone stiffens mid-sentence and Erik stiffens in response.

‘What?’ He asks lowly, uncrossing his legs and slowly and silently planting them on the soft carpet, he waits for Charles to tell him there’s an intruder on the grounds, an unfamiliar mind with probable malicious intent, broadcasting it’s hideous discrimination and violence. 

The hunter in him growls and he watches Charles with pale green eyes whilst his mind caresses his gun. 

‘Um-I-

Charles stutters and frowns. 

He swallows looking a little frightened and ill.

‘Charles what is it, who is it?’ He demands, suppressing the urge to reassuringly comb back a stray curl falling in Charles’ eyes, which are hardening slowly like ice forming over a lake. 

His mouth twists and he exhales.

‘We-we need to- let’s go’ He mutters distractedly, suddenly standing up. 

He’s flustered but he’s pushed his chair back and is heading out of the door with intent. 

Erik tilts his head in confusion then jogs to catch up with Charles as he storms down the dark corridor.

‘Charles-Charles what is it?’ He repeats exasperatedly, he can’t operate on no information.

But Charles has already reached the wide staircases and has increased his speed to a light jog, he’s biting his lip but the lines around his mouth are taut with tension and the frown mark between his eyes is creased like a wound. 

He’s working on muscle memory in this palace of a house with it’s zigzag mess of corridors, sharply turning to avoid vases and other decorative objects that litter the ground floor and his eyes are unfocused, concentrating on something in the distance and Erik curses as he nearly walks into an umbrella stand on one of the corners. 

He’s still learning his way around here; all of them are, except Charles and Raven. 

They know this place inside out, having grown up in its maze.

They’d only relocated here a week ago and Erik is sure that this focused panic of Charles’s is because somebody from the CIA has found them. 

Charles forcefully opens a door and Erik blinks at the sunlight, as they’re suddenly outside. 

Charles must have used a short cut and Erik tries to memorize it.

Then he stops because everyone’s outside and there three men and two women dressed in CIA uniform. 

Four of them are pointing guns at Raven, Alex, Sean and Hank. 

Hank’s eyes have turned yellow and Raven’s trembling in her blue form, her scales shivering oddly whilst Alex is outlined in some smouldering glow and Sean looks frightened, like a kid, and Erik remembers that he is. 

They all are. 

He’s about to attack the agents holding the guns when he realises they aren’t moving.

Not just being still, holding a stance of silent power. 

They’re locked, their chests aren’t moving. 

They look like mannequins and the kids relax marginally. 

Their terror loosens it’s grip on them as they realise Charles has frozen them. 

Raven flickers back into human form and starts shaking her head, Erik opens his mouth to tell her it’s ok but she looks more frightened than she did before.

When he follows her line of sight he has to stop the bile rising in his throat and clenches his jaw.

Angel lies on the grass in silent trembling shock, her chest is heaving and her wings have unfolded but they’re fluttering awkwardly. 

There’s a rip in one, created by several bullet holes, which had the same effect on her wings as the catch of a nail on lace. 

The agent standing over her has stopped looking at her.

His gun with it’s attached silencer, which makes the word coward flash in Erik’s mind, obviously the mission here was to exterminate as many of them as possible, going on their lack of precaution for a telepath Erik guesses they’re an individual group having decided to take the Mutant matter into their own un-informed hands, is held laxly in his hand and he smirks in the direction of Erik and Charles. 

‘Well I’ll admit this will be easier if you’re all in one place’ He drawls and his nasal American accent drags over Erik’s already raw nerves. 

He’s about to release his grip on his self control and violently kill the man with his old dog-tags. 

But Charles moves and he starts. 

He’d expected Charles to be frozen with fear and shocked sorrow.

He goes to grab him but his hand bats Erik’s away with a sharp sting, confused and surprised Erik glances at Raven who pointedly looks away at the ground with a tight jaw although tear tracks are visible on her cheeks. 

‘Tell me Mr. McGarthy, do you often take pleasure in the maiming of defenceless minors’ Charles rich voice carries, although Erik hears no threat in his words, he’s talking like he talks to Erik when he’s genially explaining something professorial. 

McGarthy huffs a laugh.

‘No but I see you’ve heard of me-

‘Oh not at all, I’ve no idea who you are but um-‘ Charles pauses delicately’ You should probably be beside your wife in the hospital instead of terrorising innocent people…cancer is it? Yes, oh very sad, very sad…you should have probably helped her stop drinking before…well it’s in the past now, or it will be in the few days the doctors think she has left’ 

Erik’s in shock staring at the shorter man as he puts his hands in his pockets and pulls a mock sympathetic face that breaks at his eyes, which are burning like blue fire. 

He rocks on his heels like he’s engaging in a perfectly normal conversation and when Erik tears his gaze away long enough to shoot a questioning glance at Raven she’s still rigidly looking away. 

‘But I digress’ Charles smiles. 

Erik stares, too numb to get a hold on the dog tags around the man’s neck, but he doesn’t need to. 

Charles looks dangerous in a way he’s never seen before, never dreamed before, never thought could be hidden away in tweed jackets and idealism. 

‘What part of you thinks it’s okay to do this?’ His voice is colder now and McGarthy has drained of blood in fear, bulging eyes staring accusingly at Charles, trying to work out how he knows about his wife. 

‘What part of you thinks it’s okay to maim my students, my species?'

Charles steps forward and instinctively McGarthy steps back uncertainly as Charles continues towards him. 

‘We are people; we have rights and- no shush!'

The protesting noises McGarthy is spluttering are abruptly cut off with a swift gesture from Charles. 

‘You were about to say that you’re ensuring humanity’s safety?-oh, that’s funny, that's very funny’ Charles chuckles wryly, a disturbingly real grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

He looks down in amusement then looks up again and resumes walking slowly towards the agent. 

‘Are you a racist Mr. McGarthy?’ 

The agent stares mouth open and after several seconds Charles huffs another laugh and rolls his eyes.

‘Sorry-silly of me…you can talk’

Suddenly Mcgarthy gasps air in with a rough wheeze.

‘Oh sorry did I stop you breathing just then? I meant to just stop you talking….well I guess that was effective too-

‘Y-y, you-

Charles sighs.

‘Answer the question’ He commands, voice steely. 

‘I’m not a racist’ McGarthy replies immediately, his mouth moving of it’s own accord and his eyes darting, starting to brim with tears. 

‘Then throw the gun away’ 

Automatically McGarthy’s arm flings out and casts the gun some feet away. 

‘Good now shut-up again’ Charles says as McGArthy’s mouth opens.

‘So what was I saying? Of course…you’re not a racist Mr. McGarthy so…I’m having a little trouble correlating your behaviour with the person you claim to be’ 

McGarthy is stumbling backwards again as Charles leisurely strolls forwards. 

‘I mean if I look at some of your memories…well I’m confused….of course we’re dangerous but that doesn’t mean we’re a threat’ 

Charles pauses.

‘We can be. We will be if people keep denying us the right to exist, denying us the simple rights that everybody on this Earth has access to’ All traces of friendliness have left his voice and the sharp accent cuts through the tense air. 

‘If you come near us, threaten us or hurt one of us again then I will make life very painful for you, do you understand? More painful than what you’re experiencing at the moment. I’ll let you scream now, But keep in mind what I told you’

Charles turns on his heel and a horrible, raw noise escapes the agent who collapses to the floor clawing at his head. 

He screeches and writhes like an animal caught in a trap as Charles walks away. 

Erik and the students don’t move except to let their gaze drift from the tortured agent to the professor. 

Charles is holding himself confidently like usual, straight-backed and chin up.

His mouth is set in a determined grimace and his hands lie mock-casual in his pockets but Erik sees the ice melting in his eyes and the shimmer of unshed tears as he keeps walking and re-enters the mansion through the same door they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Charles' He calls mentally.   
> There's only silence, floating amongst the dust. Then  
> 'Kitchen'

2

As soon as Charles has disappeared Raven exhales loudly and shakily and Erik turns to look at her for an explanation before his neck snaps back in the direction of Angel, remembering the tattered remains of her wing.

He sprints and skids, landing beside her with the knees of his trousers slowly soaking through and his hands wet in the slide of mud. 

He quickly brushes his hands on his trousers before touching Angel and when he looks down there’s blood mixed with the earth, making it extra slick. 

Rage freezes his hands and he stutters for a moment, then he breathes out carefully and supports Angel’s neck as she sits up. 

She’s shivering violently now, convulsing. 

He raises his voice to call for Hank sharply but cuts himself off when he realises everybody is already forming a ring around them. 

‘It’s ok Erik, we’ve got her, you go see the Prof’ Alex deep voice trembles but he holds his steely gaze. 

He closes his warm hands over Erik’s to take over and Erik slowly lets him, withdrawing and watching Hank and Alex work together. 

Sean holds Angel’s hand and she grips back weakly but persistently. 

Raven glances at Erik and, pausing her re-assuring whispers in Angel’s ear, moves towards him. 

Her eyes only meet his for a second before they dart away uncharacteristically.

‘Go see Charles. Now’ She says lowly. 

‘He’ll need someone’ She’s shaken but she still uses a steel edge on her voice and Erik finds himself nodding. 

‘Yes I-

He doesn’t finish his sentence.

He turns around and starts walking towards the mansion. 

He’d wanted to sprint after Charles immediately and soothe away those tears in his eyes but he’d been in shock. 

Now he begins to run, diving out of the cruel, sun and into comforting, shadowy corridors, although he’s blind at first and can’t see where he’s going. 

He stops and concentrates.

‘….Charles?’   
He calls mentally

There’s only silence, floating amongst the dust. Then. 

‘Kitchen’ 

His refined voice is deflated and Erik begins his quick stride to the kitchen a floor away.

How had Charles done that?

That man had been screaming in agony.

Erik hadn’t even checked if they’d left but he is sure they have, not even he would have continued his mission after seeing that side of Charles.

It was dark and ugly, Charles had ripped secrets from that man’s mind and pressed and pushed them painfully.

Jerking reactions and emotions from the man with raw intent. 

It was everything Charles is against and Erik feels a little afraid. 

Power like that is dangerous and… understanding hits his head with a blunt thud. 

The dread in his stomach becomes heavier and he clenches his jaw.

Charles is more dangerous than all of them put together. 

And yet…and yet he wants them to integrate with humanity. 

His level of open-mindedness, acceptance, and willingness to ensure the equality of everyone makes Erik hold his breath for a second. 

He can’t comprehend how frustrating it must be for the genius, for the good-natured professor, the teacher, his partner. 

To have all that power and yet when he tries to explain to people the possibility of peace they are stubborn as mules, himself having been included. 

He could make them all do as exactly as he wanted. 

He could have his peace.

But their free will matters more to him. 

At this thought Erik gracelessly throws himself back into a run and several minutes later arrives, skittering, in the kitchen. 

Charles has his back to him and he’s standing before the kettle.

Erik slowly resumes his normal breathing rate and moves round to see Charles’ face. 

It’s blank.

Even his eyes and it’s distressing. 

He’s staring at the kettle and his own eyes stare listlessly back at him, like mirrors.

‘I was going to make a cup of tea’ He states primly, every word clearly enunciated. 

His hands lie on the bench, pale but his knuckles repeatedly bend as they clench and white bone forcefully pushes it’s way it the surface. 

Erik, if his own experience of anxiety and listlessness is anything to go on, realises that Charles is digging his fingernails into the soft, vulnerable flesh of his palm and moves to cover his hands with his own. 

They twitch a little in surprise but relax when they’re held in the familiar, warm palms. 

‘Do you really think that?’ Charles asks hesitantly, fingers tensing again.

Erik caresses them automatically. 

‘Think what?’ He ventures. 

Charles looks down.

‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t have looked inside your mind I just had to see if-

He breaks off and abruptly removes his hands from Erik’s. 

He flicks the kettle on with a sharp movement and swallows, gaze dancing about in search of cups. 

‘Do you want tea...or coffee, we have-

‘If what Charles?’ Erik states evenly though worry crashes in waves through him. 

His hands falter and hesitantly Charles runs them through his unruly hair, they pause at his temples.

He looks down, then sideways and with a sigh reluctantly finishes his sentence. 

‘I…had to see if I-if I needed to leave’

Erik stiffens mid-reach for Charles, cold flushes through his veins and he’s sure his heart freezes and stutters to a stop. 

‘Not that I would ever abandon you Erik, any of you, not willingly’ Charles continues in a frantic rush, darting to grab Erik’s hands,’ I would never-I…it’s just sometimes people…. dislike…telepaths when they see the true extent of their power’ 

Erik resumes again with a sudden rush of affection and possessive love. 

‘Oh Charles’ He mutters, immediately dragging him closer and enveloping the shorter man in his arms. 

‘I will never’, he tightens his grip on the telepath,’ never leave you’ 

He swallows and doesn’t let go of Charles, listening to his breathing.

‘You should never be ashamed or afraid of your power’ He whispers in the delicate shell of his ear. 

Charles huffs at being quoted and leans his head on Erik’s chest. 

‘I’

He pauses when his rich accent wavers and Erik hears him biting his lip for a second. 

He runs his hand down his back then back up again in a reassuring motion. 

‘That’s why I asked if you truly understood…what you were thinking in the hall about my being more powerful yet-

‘-Of course and I feel dull that it’s taken this long for the penny to drop’ Erik interrupts, burying his nose in Charles’ hair. 

‘I suppose my demonstration this afternoon helped’ Charles states, humourlessly.

‘I hate doing that’ He says so quietly Erik almost misses it.

‘It is everything I hate and you’re right, I could, I could make everyone in the world believe that they wanted mutants and humans to live together peacefully but…but it would mean nothing Erik…because they wouldn’t have their free will’ Charles sounds so sad and Erik moves his hands from his back to gently touch them to Charles’ face.

Warm tears are gathering at the corner of his fluttering eyelashes and Erik ducks his head to press his forehead against Charles. 

‘I love you… and you know that...what you might not know is that I think you are going to change the world, not just my world, for the better’

A small, wet hitch inwards substitutes for a derisive laugh.

‘I mean it Charles, I believe it and you should believe it too’

Charles presses his lips together and his eyes flicker towards Erik’s before they look away again and Erik admires the lack of ice, the radiant warmth of them. 

‘I’ Charles begins slowly,’ don’t actually know how far my power can go…and honestly…I’ve no desire to find out unless absolutely necessary’ 

He swallows.

‘I’m glad you’re not scared of me Erik, many people fear telepaths when they realize what they can do, and that fear turns to hatred…I could already feel the fear and hatred in Agent McGarthy. I could have ripped his mind apart I could have made him dependent on life support, dependent on a machine to help him breathe, I could have tortured him I could have given him schizophrenia, I could have made him suicidal, make him shoot himself in the face, I could make him fight for our cause…the list goes on Erik and it’s terrifying’

Charles stops and from where his head rests on Erik’s chest, listens to his heartbeat for a moment. 

‘That’s why I need to be idealistic…about human’s allowing us to integrate…because if they don’t I…if things get so bad for the mutants that I have to over-ride the free will of seven billion people, the rights of seven billion people and make them believe my views…then I’m no better than them and I don’t know what I’d do if that happened.’ 

Instinctively Erik holds Charles harder, crushing him to his chest. 

‘It will never come to that Liebling…we will make sure it never comes to that, we will change history when Shaw attacks, the children-‘ he catches himself, remembering their teamwork when Angel was injured, the seamless way they came together,’ Our team is ready’

There’s a sudden click as the kettle turns off and the roaring sound they hadn’t realised building up around them slowly subsides as the water boils. 

They ignore it. 

‘Shaw is going to be a difficult mission’ Charles sighs and he eventually parts from Erik to pour some tea. 

Erik sits down at the table, lithe form hunched at the mention of Shaw. 

Charles soon sits opposite him, nursing a fine teacup with gentle fingers. 

Erik inhales hesitantly but Charles shakes his head.

‘I have an idea of what you’re going to say, sorry it’s on the surface of you mind, you’re feeling about it very strongly, but anyway… what I’m trying to say is that it’s…okay…’ He looks shyly at Erik’s frowning face and carries on a little nervously. 

‘Of course I don’t condone it but…but he killed your mother …and had I had a mother as loving as yours it would be a sin to refrain me from revenge, I’m sorry for trying to take the only comfort you’ve ever had away from you Erik, I know now that Shaw…will be the last man you willingly kill. I hope I’m right because Erik you’re so much better than the machine you think Shaw reduced you to and-

‘Charles’ Erik interrupts calmly. 

He reaches across the table and holds the hand that’s fidgeting, digging fingernails in. 

‘I’m-I'm not going to kill Shaw’ His wavering thoughts over the past few weeks have finally been melded into a decision and he smiles at the feeling of freedom it brings.

The fingers beneath his still immediately and Charles stares at Erik. 

His teal irises tremble and tears bud in their corners again, excess ice from earlier still melting away completely in the summer of Erik’s revelation. 

‘I’ve been thinking about it for some time now, that’s probably what you thought your picked up on. I’ve been thinking and…Shaw is going to be arrested…he is going to be punished and I need have no hand in that apart from handing the bastard over. It is true I would like to drive this coin through his brain’ Erik admits, releasing his grip on the metal and letting it float from his pocket and spin slowly above the table,’ But…my mother…wouldn’t- she wouldn’t want that’ He finishes, the words getting harder at the end and he swallows. 

‘You remind me of her…in that she was one of the best people I knew’ 

Charles still hasn’t spoken although he opens and closes his mouth a little in shock, he’s crying now but when he breathes out he smiles and Erik smiles wider in return feeling a little manic with joy. 

He grips Charle’s hand a little harder then leans over the small table and kisses him. 

Charles smiles and returns the familiar, wonderful gesture, a little awkwardly because he’s trying to blink the tears away from his blurred eyes so he can see Erik properly. 

Erik brushes them away gently with a finger and whispers hoarsely.

‘Like you said…we’re at the start of something incredible’


End file.
